


You Could Stop Being a Punk for Like. Five Minutes.

by wordsleftunsaid



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014), kinda sorta - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sebastian is a show off, Sebastian is the Flash, Songbirds, also a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, but he means well, but that doesn't play in much here, moving in, not my OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsleftunsaid/pseuds/wordsleftunsaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian fucks up, but Xander isn't one to hold a grudge for more than a couple minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Stop Being a Punk for Like. Five Minutes.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suchanoldcliche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanoldcliche/gifts).



> This is legitimately just for Blaine. And because I needed some sort of fluff between these two.

“You could stop being such a punk for like. Five minutes,” Xander spits.  His tone is harsh.  Enough to let Sebastian know just how badly he had fucked up.  It’s not like he doesn’t fuck up often.  Hell, he’s surprised the agent hasn’t kicked him to the curb and gotten someone better for himself by now.  Why he hasn’t is beyond him, but Sebastian refuses to ask.  Part of him is afraid that Xander hasn’t considered that, and the second the man utters the words, that’ll be the end of it.

 

Sebastian blinks as he stands there, letting it sink in that he messed up.  “I thought…You know, it would be done quickly.  You wouldn’t have to move all the stuff.”

 

“Like  _ that’s _ what I’d want,” Xander rolls his eyes.  “Come  _ on _ , Sebastian. When I agreed to get a new place and move in with you, I was kind of looking forward to the  _ moving _ part.  And I never said this was even the layout I wanted for the apartment.”

 

“We can fix that,” Sebastian offers.  “I didn’t mean to upset you.  I just thought-”

 

“You thought you’d show off.   _ Again _ . And I get it, I do.  If I could run faster than the speed of light, I’d do the same thing. But rushing everything inside and unpacking before I even get upstairs?”

 

The taller man moves closer to Xander and takes his hands in his own, lifting them to pepper kisses along his knuckles.  “I know,” he murmurs against his skin.  “I’m sorry.  I can pack it back up and bring it back downstairs.”

 

Xander’s expression softens within seconds.  “You don’t have to do that.  I know you didn’t do it on purpose.” His eyes dart up to meet the emerald ones shining down at him.  “I was just really looking forward to unpacking  _ with _ you.”

 

“Then I’ll bring everything back downstairs and we can do it together,” Sebastian offers.

 

“No, no. We can do that tomorrow. Which I will make you do. But right now, I’m still tired from packing everything up. We should just watch a movie or something.”

 

“I’ve got the DVD player already set up.”

  
“Of  _ course _ you do.” 


End file.
